metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Sullivan
Chloe Sullivan is best friend and confidante of Clark Kent, as well as acting as Watchtower for the League. Early Years Chloe was born in Metropolis in 1987 and moved to Smallville in eighth grade when her father, Gabe, was transferred to LuthorCorp's Plant #3. She spent the best part of her life believing that her mother abandoned her at the age of five, it wasnt until recently that she found out her mother was mentally ill and insatutionalised when Chloe was only 12. Smallville and the Torch It took the city girl some time to adjust to life in Smallville. She spent most of her High School years crushing after Clark Kent, working for the school newspaper and generally getting into mischief. She wrote a number of articles for the Smallville Torch and her 'Wall of Weird' charted the growing phenomenon of meteor related individuals that seemed to wreak havoc in Smallville. During the summer between her freshman and sophomore years, Chloe interned at the Daily Planet. She earned this internship without interview after writing about her experiences after being kidnapped and buried alive by a local police officer. The following summer she was given her own column in the Daily Planet after making a deal with Lionel Luthor to dig up information on Clark. Eventually Chloe would realise that this was a deal with the devil and stopped working for Lionel, resulting in the loss of her column. During this time, she also strikes up a romance with Jimmy Olsen, an old love. Later on, Chloe chances upon seeing Clark using his abilities, however, upon advice from her cousin Lois, she keeps his secret knowing that there was a good reason for Clark to keep the truth away from the people he loves. Metropolis After graduation Chloe leaves Smallville to attend Metropolis University, after her initial roommate throws a tantrum over her "Wall of Weird" and moves out of the dorm, Chloe and Lana become roommates. Through her own merits, she gets the opportunity to work at the Daily Planet again. Chloe suffered a nervous breakdown and started having delusions caused by a vengeful ghost. When examined by a psychiatrist, he determines she is exhibiting signs of hereditary schizophrenia from her mother. When it becomes clear that the delusions were not caused by her state of mind, Chloe is so disturbed by the experience that she finally seeks out her mother for the first time in years. Eventually Clark realises that Chloe is aware of his secret but instead of a disadvantage, she has become an ally to him being one of the few people with whom she can be truly honest. Watchtower Through her association with Clark and by extension other heroes such as Green Arrow and the heroes he attempts to recruit for his League, Chloe found herself spending more time acting at Watchtower, utilising her master computer hacking skills to help coordinate the heroes when they are out in the field. She also assists friend Lana Lang at the Isis Foundation, helping meteor related individuals find a place for themselves in society. Bruce Wayne It was in this capacity that Chloe met for the first time, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne who had joined the League to learn more about meta-humans before embarking on his own crusade in Gotham City. By this time, her relationship with Jimmy Olsen had come to and end. As the one of the few people who knows about his secret persona, Chloe and Bruce struck up a relationship that has become emotionally fulfilling for the wounded crusader. As a result of his affection for Chloe, Bruce divides his time between Gotham and Metropolis so that he can spent time with her. Psychological Profile Chloe is confident, bubbly and sure of herself. Never afraid to speak her mind, except of course when it comes to her own heart, she always has an opinion to voice. Recent events have seen her become more determined than even to succeed, she is driven by the need to have answers and this can sometimes lead to her being classed as more than a little nosey and at times rather pushy. Vital Statistics Age: 19 Height: : 5ft 5 Hair: Blond Eyes: Green Distinguishing Marks: None known Family *Gabe Sullivan, Father - Works for LuthorCorp *Moira Sullivan - Mother - Current institutionalised Planet of Birth: Earth, Metropolis Skills/Powers/Weapons Quick thinking and intelligent, Chloe has no extraordinary abilities, though her ability to smell out a story or a rat is as of yet unmatched. Capable of holding her own she has a strong right hook and is more than willing to try out her self-defence skills on anyone who wants to try their luck. An encounter with Milton Fine (Brainiac) might have heightened her already superb computer hacking skills to the next level.